Fievel Hood
Fievel Hood is Stephen Druschke's Movie Spoofs of "Robin Hood" It appeared on YouTube on October 2, 2013. ''Cast: *Robin Hood - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Little John - Tony Toponi (An American Tail)'' *''Maid Marian - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detetive)'' *''Lady Kluck - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Friar Tuck - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Prince John - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Sir Hiss - T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Sheriff of Nottingham - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail)'' *''Alan-a-Dale - Jose Carioca (Salodos Amigos)'' *''Skippy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Sis - Marie (The Aristocats)'' *''Tagalong - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2)'' *''Toby - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Mother Rabbit - Duchess (The Aristocats)'' *''Otto - Rex (Toy Story)'' *''Father Sexton - Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Mother Church Mouse - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Trigger - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Nutsy - Batso (Happily Eever After)'' *''Prince John's Thugs - Cat R Waul's Thugs (An American Tail II:Fievel Goes West)'' *''Sheriff's Thugs - Warren T Rat's Thugs (An American Tail)'' *''Captain of the Guards - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''King Richard - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''People of Nottingham - Various Animals'' *''Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Little John disguise as Fortune Teller - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork - Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros)'' *''Little John disguise as Sir Reginald - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH)'' ''Chapters: *Fievel Hood Part 1 - Main Title'' *''Fievel Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Cat R. Waul'' *''Fievel Hood Part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Cat R. Waul'' *''Fievel Hood Part 4 - Warren T. Rat/Roo's Birthday Present (Remake)'' *''Fievel Hood Part 5 - Roo meets Olivia'' *''Fievel Hood Part 6 - Thought Love'' *''Fievel Hood Part 7 - Archery Tournament'' *''Fievel Hood Part 8 - Fievel's Been Seized/The Attack'' *''Fievel Hood Part 9 - "Love"/"The Phoney King of England"'' *''Fievel Hood Part 10 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Jiminy Cricket's Church (Remake)'' *''Fievel Hood Part 11 - Cat Waul's idea about Jiminy/Warren T. Rat meets Mr. Ages'' *''Fievel Hood Part 12 - Jailbreak/Fievel Gets All The Taxes/The Big Chase'' *''Fievel Hood Part 13 - Fievel and Olivia Got Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise))'' *''Fievel Hood Part 14 - Credits/"Love" (Reprise) (Remake)'' ''Movie Used: *Robin Hood (1973)'' ''Clips from Films: *An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail lll: The Treasure of Manhatten Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Saludos Amigos (1943)'' *''The Three Caballeros (1945)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Big Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''The Aristocats (1973)'' *''The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1991)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Happily Ever After (1993)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Clown of the Jugle (1947)'' *''Melody Time (1948)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Toy Story 2 (1999)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Happy Tree Friends (2005)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' ''Voices: *Brian Bedford'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Peter Ustinov'' *''Terry-Thomas'' *''Roger Miller'' *''Pat Buttram'' *''Andy Devine'' *''Monica Evans'' *''Carole Shelley'' *''Billy Whitaker'' *''Dori Whitaker'' *''Dana Laurita'' *''Richie Sanders'' *''James Pat O'Malley'' *''John Fiedler'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''George Lindsey'' *''Ken Curtis'' *''Candy Candido'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Pat Musick'' *''John Cleese'' *''Jon Lovitz'' *''José Oliveira'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Nikita Hopskins'' *''Clint Howard'' *''Liz English'' *''Michelle Horn'' *''Toby Scott Ganger'' *''Lacey Chabert'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Hermione Baddeley'' *''Arthur Malet'' *''Pinto Colvig'' *''Dom Deluise'' *''Kenn Navarro'' *''Nica Lorber'' *''Hal Smith'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Ken Sansom'' *''Michael Gough'' *''Rosie O'Donnell'' *''Erik von Detten'' *''Jason Marsden'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Wallace Shawn'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Gary Dubin'' *''Dean Clark'' *''John Kassir'' *''Sherman Howard'' ''Audio Used: *The Black Cauldron (1985)'' ''Dedicated To: *Brian Bedford'' *''Roger Miller'' *''Phill Harris'' *''Monica Evans'' ''Special Thanks: *Nikkdisneylover8390'' *''Nixcorr26'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Princess Rapunzel'' *''The Girls Team'' *''MisterCartoonMovie'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' ''Music Used: *"Love" Proformed by: Nancy Adams'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' Trivia: * This is the second movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke Films and the first to use Amblimation Logo in the credits. * Robin Hood was released on home video in 1998 as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, the same year An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island was released. * Both The Tigger Movie and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster were released in 2000, the same year Robin Hood was re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection. Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies